


Jealousy of Lefou

by finnish_horse



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Romance, Sad, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnish_horse/pseuds/finnish_horse
Summary: Lefou caught Gaston masturbating to someone else.
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Kudos: 17





	Jealousy of Lefou

**Author's Note:**

> I just tried this. Hope you Enjoy. Leave comments on my writing for improvement

Lefou was on their kingsize bed watching cliché rom com. He kept giggling on scenes where the guy kisses the girl on her forehead, her cheeks thinking that he’d ask Gaston to that to him later when he’s done with work. Gaston just came home earlier from work doing lumberjack near a site. He came in the house sweaty with a tank top. Lefou took notice and bit a lip running his eyes over Gaston.

Lefou slowly got out of bed. “How was work? Anything interesting happened?” Lefou asks while slowly walking towards a sweaty Gaston. Gaston was rather picking up on the not so subtle hint of Lefou’s voice.

Gaston planted a hand on a wall making flexing his evident muscles on Lefou but also playing dumb. “Nothing much. Just harvested and transported a few trees, nothing I couldn’t handle” Gaston boasted.

Lefou couldn’t help himself; he just kept eyeing Gaston’s body. He was in heat and Gaston could see Lefou’s lips getting sore from the constant biting. Then Lefou spotted a smudged pink lipstick that was recklessly wiped off. His face went to a frown and bowled fist ready to strike the tall man.

“Gaston” Lefou sounded like a mother ready to scold their son. “You do know I hate liars” Lefou emphasized with a growing anger in his voice. “Yes, I do sweety. Why do you ask?” Gaston replied with worry in his voice. “Then let me repeat myself, was there anything exciting at all happened at work today?” Lefou repeats himself. “I can’t say there was” Gaston blandly replies.

“Okay, I believe you” Lefou decided to cast his doubt away. This was Gaston, the man of his dreams and they are engaged. He thinks to himself why would Gaston lie to him. He now approached the man pecked a kiss on Gaston’s lips. “Get washed up. I want to watch a MOVIE with you” Lefou hinting Gaston. Gaston smirked then he too checked Lefou out. Lefou was in his undies wearing one of Gastons top. It complimented his luscious curves. When Lefou turned around to return on the bed Gaston slapped that ass earning a moan from Lefou. “Oh, how I love your ass” Gaston being taken over by his lust. “Hurry up. I’ll be waiting” He was already under the sheets that appeared to have a lot of activity happening. Then Lefou pulled out his undies and his shirt from under the sheets. He dropped them beside their bed while his body with sheets. Gaston adjusted his pants. It was getting a bit tight.

Gaston took a bath. Then after the hot shower he dried himself with a towel. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was a notification on Instagram. It appears he was tagged in a post. His eyes widened. It was a naughty picture of Belle wearing nothing while posing for the camera showing her ass. Gaston didn’t think wise and double tapped that picture. Another notification popped at the top but he ignored it. He tapped Belle’s icon. He saw that her profile. It was a private profile. With only him who had access on it. It was full of nude photos… and VIDEOS. It was Belle masturbating with a dildo in her ass. She knows how much Gaston loves ass. She thought that maybe she might have a chance with him again if she played with her ass more. Gaston was on the ready. He was already hard from the first tagged photo. He gripped his member and slowly stroked himself to Belle moving up and down on the dildo.

Lefou who was still watching the rom com that was now naked was surprised when the tellie changed from Netflix to Gaston’s phone. He must’ve forgotten to disconnect it last time. Just when he was about to call for Gaston. He saw the bitch Belle masturbating calling “Gaston, gaston I’m— cummingg!”. Lefou was in a state of shock. He deduced that Belle must’ve sent that to him but why isn’t he closing it. “Oh my god, is he? Masturbating to it?”. He couldn’t form a coherent thought for a minute. He became delirious. He wanted to break in the bathroom yet he sat there on their bed sulking. The sheets in front of him had been a darker shade. He was really crying himself out. His heart was hurting he couldn’t take what Gaston was doing to him.

A few moments later. Gaston emerged from the bathroom and into the master bedroom. He saw a disheveled Lefou. Eyes were sore from crying. Sheets were wet. And his curly hair was a mess. Lefou stared at Gaston but not of anger but from weakness. He got off the bed and put his clothes back on again. Lefou pulled a drawer form the nighstand beside their bed. He grabbed hold of a handful of anxiety pills then swallowed them all up in one go.

“LEFOU! What are you doing?” Gaston shouted. He ran straight towards Lefou yanking his arms away from his mouth. He managed to yank the arm away but Lefou’s other hand was still holding the bottle of anti-depressants. In one sweep movement, while Gaston was occupied with his other hand, he drank the whole bottle of pills with one gulp. Gaston was flabbergasted. He yanked Lefou’s whole body towards his. Lefou already swallowed the pills. Lefou’s face became pale, he was already experiencing an overdose of the pills. Gaston tried to make Lefou open his mouth but to no avail Lefou refused so. He sat Lefou on his lap who was already losing consciousness, hugging him, burying his face into his curls asking him to please open his mouth so he could make him gag. “Please, please, please Lefou. I would never forgive myself If I can’t save you” Gaston was becoming delirious. He kept crying. Finally, he saw what was on the tellie. It was his phone being broadcasted. Something came in him. He took his phone out and crushed it with his feet not minding the sharp glass wounding him. Gaston re-adjusted Lefou upright. He forcefully penetrated his lips on Lefou’s, kissing him till Lefou would give in. In just a moment Lefou’s lips parted just a little. With no time to waste, Gaston prodded his tongue in and made out with Lefou hoping that to loosen his mouth. Then Gaston took notice Lefou almost running out of breath, he broke the kiss and Lefou opened his mouth with his tongue out hungry for air. Gaston readied his two thick fingers forcefully entering Lefou’s mouth wide agape prodding his uvula forcing him to gag. He prodded deep. Just when he thought it wasn’t happening Lefou’s shoulders started spasming and eyes rolling. Gastric juices with half of the pills still not dissolved were vomited by Lefou. A wave of relief passed Gaston by only a moment. Lefou’s head was leaning on Gaston’s chest. He was so weak. Gaston hugged Lefou tight in his arms not minding the fluids on them. Gaston patted Lefou’s curls whilst chanting sorry over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos :)


End file.
